1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a computer readable medium storing an imaging program, and an imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, among imaging apparatuses that use imaging devices such as CCDs and the like, a variety of imaging apparatuses have been proposed that may perform imaging with improved sensitivity by pixel addition (binning). Various technologies have also been proposed that reduce random noise by multiple sampling of imaging signals.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-191169 has disclosed a technology that improves a signal-to-noise ratio by plurally sampling both a feed-through level and a signal level from the output of a charge transfer device and taking differences between results of the plural samples of the feed-through level and results of the plural samples of the signal level.
JP-A No. 10-191168 has disclosed a technology that realizes a high image quality CCD imaging device that may reliably assure a correlated double sampling period and perform sampling, and shorten a horizontal scan period, accelerate automatic control feedback and monitor outputs, and increase a pixel count.
Japanese Patent No. 4,015,242 has disclosed a technology that may read out an image during binning with a high scan speed and a high signal-to-noise ratio, by, when binning operations are being performed in a horizontal direction, making a charge transfer speed in a period of adding accumulated charges of plural adjacent pixels faster than a charge transfer speed outside this period.
If a multiple sampling number is increased, an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter that A/D-converts imaging signals at a higher speed than when multiple sampling is not performed is necessary. If a low-speed A/D converter is used, the frame rate decreases and low frequency noise (for example, 1/f noise) becomes obvious.